Peter Meechum
Peter Meechum is the father of Sarah Meechum. While an E.V.O., Peter had the power to "zombify" people that came in contact with him. He let himself be cured after Rex promised he'd rescue his daughter from Van Kleiss. History Season One String Theory Eight hours prior, Meechum's nanites activated and mutated him into an E.V.O. During that time, Van Kleiss had kidnapped and threatened Peter Meechum's daughter, forcing Meechum to agree to work for him. With no choice he began rampaging through New York infecting citizens and turning them into zombies for Van Kleiss in what Providence believed was an attempt to raise an army. Believing he had already surrendered to his E.V.O. instincts, Providence sent Rex and the others in to take him down by force in order to cure him. After Meechum refused to allow Rex to deactivate his nanites, White Knight decided the area should be nuked as to avoid the risk of mass infection despite Rex's protests that Meechum's victims were still people and couldn't control themselves. Rex later called Noah telling him to go to Mechum's home to find anything he could that could help Rex get through to the E.V.O. The fight eventually reached the Brooklyn Bridge where the explosion was minutes away from happening. Getting in between Providence and Meechum and his victims, Rex tried again to calm the E.V.O. down and get it to let him cure it. When Meechum tried to infect him, Rex asked him who Sarah was, causing the E.V.O. to freeze and start babbling he had no choice and that she was his daughter and she would be hurt if he disobeyed. When he confirmed it was Van Kleiss who had his daughter, Rex said he understood and that they would get her back but she would want her father as well and that would not happen if they were both blown up in the explosion. Finally getting through to him, Rex deactivated the nanites and the bomb with seconds to spare and Meechum was taken back to Providence to make sure his nanites wouldn't relapse. Rex then rescued his daughter from one of Van Kleiss' safe houses and reunited her with her father. The two were then put under Providence protection as a precaution against Van Kleiss coming after them again. Season Three Mind Games It is revealed that Peter was a Nanite Project scientist. He was later recruited by Providence on Caesar's behalf to work on the new Nanite Project, using the shape-shifting E.V.O. John Scarecrow to distract the Defect Group. Target: Consortium Peter is shown to be working with Providence to restart the Nanite Project. He is disapointed to be working with a looney Van Kleiss and a human flashlight (Dr. Rylander). Physical Appearance In E.V.O form, his body from the neck down was exposed, while his head was inside the external mouth. This head was mounted on a four-legged form that appeared to be made of black bone. He still had control of his exposed human body, which suggests that only his head had mutated, but only to the point of growing an external body. When his human body touched people, their nanites activated and they were forced to serve him. Powers and Abilities Former Powers While an E.V.O., Meechum had the ability to activate normal peoples' nanites through touch and puppet them about. Initially Providence believed that Meechum could not take control of other E.V.O.s; however, this was soundly disproved when he took control of Bobo and nearly took control of Rex twice. He could not control their minds but could control their muscles and nerves. When he touched someone the infection showed in the form of a thick, off-color skin that covered and spread through the victims' bodies. Rex eventually cured Meechum, removing his E.V.O. form and powers. Relationships Sarah Meechum Sarah is the daughter of Peter Meechum. She was kidnapped by the Pack in order to force Meechum to cooperate with Van Kleiss. Sarah was put in an undisclosed location called the "Safe House" by Biowulf. She was later rescued by Rex and was returned to her dad. Caesar Salazar Meechum and Caesar appeared to be on good terms with each other before the Nanite Event. Caesar came to recruit him in the restarted Nanite Project in the hope of fixing the nanites. Caesar showed his own accomplishments to Peter while working with Providence, believing that with Peter's help more could be achieved. He is also concern of bringing Van Kleiss in and talked to a reluctant Caesar about Van Kleiss and Black Knight in private. Despite some disagreements they get along fine. Black Knight When Meechum asked where White Knight was, Black Knight suddenly arrived and told him she had taken his place. Meechum later mentioned to Caesar that he never liked Black Knight, suggesting that the whole group at the Nanite Event may have known her before. Appearances Season One * 102. "String Theory" Season Three * 310. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" (flashback/cameo) * 314. "Mind Games" * 316. "Target: Consortium" Trivia * Peter Meechum's E.V.O form look-alikes are used as Van Kleiss' henchmen in the Cartoon Network game Abysus Arena. * In the Providence agent toy, a small orange E.V.O. Meechum is included. * It is not revealed what Van Kleiss wanted from Peter, though it appears he either wanted him to use his powers to take control of Rex and force him under his service or to use his powers to raise an army. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Scientists